Operation: What the scary Hell!?
by Crimson Assassin
Summary: LOL...yeah. Shounen ai, goofiness, straight up junk from under my bed ^_^
1. Default Chapter

*Usual disclaimers apply* ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The space was completely dark save for the tiny square light coming from the other side of the room. The computer screen blinked three times before settling gracefully into the pokemon screen saver. Heero Yui sighed and threw his arms up in defeat. He glided his way through the small dorm room, coming to stand behind his partner, asleep and snoring loudly, spread across various reports and school projects. He picked up a small teal folder.  
  
-Whap~!  
  
Duo yelped and jumped up, rubbing the back of his head and cursing just as loud as his snoring.  
  
"W-What the hell'd ya do that for!?" (In another Dimension, Ranma sneezes)  
  
Heero pointed to the mess of papers, to the forgotten computer, then straight at his furiously adorable roommate.  
  
"These are due tomorrow, what are you doing them now for? You had a whole month."  
  
He said it all too coolly, sending Duo's anger to a new level.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business, now is it!?" He pounced for the rolled up folder in Heero's hand, who easily dodged the fuming pilot's attack, sending him sprawling over his bed. Duo whirled around.  
  
"You...You jerk! You give that BACK!"  
  
Heero actually laughed, an amused sort of evil laugh, but a laugh none the less. He tossed it on the bed in front of Duo and smirked, sitting down in the computer chair.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo grabbed it and glopmed it to his chest, staring daggers at Heero and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Kaijuu-"  
  
-"Knock" "Knock"  
  
The two occupants of the tiny room both turned towards the door. Heero went back to his perfect soldier mode.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
There was a small cough followed by an even smaller voice.  
  
"Um, It's Quatre, Heero."  
  
Duo jumped up off the bed, throwing the folder behind him, huge friendly grin in place. He rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
"Quatre, What's up!?"  
  
Heero grunted and turned back to the idle computer. Duo put an arm around the small blonde's tight, black, school-uniform clad shoulders and lead him inside.  
  
"I brought some things that might help you with your homework. I just came by to help….But, I know it's kind of late and if you guys are busy…"  
  
Duo slapped him on the back.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it! Thanks a lot, little buddy!"  
  
Quatre smiled another one of his universe brightening smiles and looked over to Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm a bother to you, Heero. I'll be leaving in a little while."  
  
Heero leaned back a bit in his chair,  
  
"Don't worry about, Quatre. You're not the bother, Duo is. Stay as long as you'd like.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out again and Quatre smiled even brighter. (if that were humanly possible)  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He turned back to Duo and handed him the books he had held against his chest.  
  
"Here. It has everything from the how the word 'Lint' came into existence to what Trowa used to pick his hair style."  
  
Heero fell out of his chair.  
  
Duo giggled.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Quatre, this is really gonna help! How can I ever repay you!?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, meaning for Duo not to mention it, but Duo had already found his next victim.  
  
Duo walked over bed and grabbed the folder…then to Heero and-  
  
-Whap~!  
  
….whacked him over the head with it.  
  
Heero growled and jumped up.  
  
"Duo!? What the Hell do you think you're-"  
  
Duo snickered and ducked a fist. Quatre 'eeped' and took a worried step forward.  
  
"Um…guys?"  
  
"Sorry, Heero, you were in my seat. *Insert evil satisfied 'Hee hee'*"  
  
Heero was about to take the duo-pounce approach but remembered Quatre was in the room and stopped in mid-leap.  
  
"W-whatever."  
  
He stomped past Quatre and crawled angrily into his bed. Quatre sweatdropped, staring after him.  
  
"D-duo, you really didn't have to do that did you…!?"  
  
He came and stood behind the crazy grinning pilot on the computer.  
  
Duo moved the mouse and tuned off the screen saver, returning to the site he was on before he fell asleep. Then- 


	2. Second part

"Knock" "Knock"  
  
Heero fell out of his bed.  
  
"Who is it this time!?"  
  
There was no cough, but a soft, confident reply.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Heero sat up curiously.  
  
"What ar-"  
  
"And Wu Fei."  
  
Duo fell out of his chair. Quatre bounced to the door and opened it.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Trowa startled.  
  
"…Quatre? You're not supposed to be-"  
  
"-He came to help me."  
  
Duo came to stand behind the little pilot of 04. An arm resting above their heads in the doorway.   
  
Wufei pushed his way past all of them and sat down in front of Heero, straight down to business.  
  
"We have a mission."  
  
Duo and Quatre turned towards him. Trowa glanced down to the hardwood floor.  
  
Wufei continued,  
  
"This mission will be the hardest we've even had to do. I can't guarantee that any of us will survive. Quatre…"  
  
The Chinese boy averted his gaze when he mention the small neo-Arabian. Quatre tensed.   
  
"The reason we didn't call you is because Trowa didn't want you to come…"  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, hurt shone in his turquoise eyes. Trowa wouldn't look at him.  
  
"This might well be out last mission ever…"  
  
Duo looked from pilot to pilot, then anxiously back Wu Fei.  
  
"Spit it out already, damn you!"  
  
Wu Fei glanced guiltily up at him, obviously more than a bit frightened to reveal the mission objective.  
  
Trowa suddenly smashed his fist into the doorway, Quatre jumped. (As did Duo and Heero!)  
  
"We…We are to disguise ourselves as girl students and break into the all women's high school next door…And steal the dean's…ruffly, pink silk panties…"  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Heero all fell over.  
  
"The scientists agreed to the OZ dare at a Star Trek convention last night…This is TOTAL INJUSTICE!!!…But I will not refuse my orders…"  
  
Wu Fei broke into tears and Heero patted him reassuringly on the back, staring at Trowa.  
  
"Sure, try and weasel Quatre out it!"  
  
Trowa already had a grateful weeping Quatre in his arms. He stuck his tongue out at Heero and pulled the small pilot closer, smoothing back the boy's soft, pale hair.  
  
"Well…I guess this means I don't have to finish my homework! This could even be fun!"  
  
Duo giggled and leapt at his partner. Heero's eyebrow twitched as he readied himself catch the scary, braided student. Wu fei wouldn't stop crying…  
  
  
  
~*~  
lol, okay. TBC 


End file.
